1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to blade fastening devices and more particularly to a blade fastening device capable of preventing cutting fluid from leaking, guiding cutting fluid to a cutting site, and fastening a blade so that a deflection of the blade is made impossible.
2. Description of Related Art
CNC (computer numerical control) lathes are widely employed as technologies advance. The CNC lathes can perform cutting, drilling, etc. on an object. For example, a lathe may be required to cut an object by using one of different blades.
Blade fastening device plays a big role when operating the CNC lathe. Typically, the blade fastening device has an axial channel for pumping cutting fluid to a cutting side. Further, a blade in fastened in a hollow clamping member which is in turn fastened by a sleeve. However, the clamping member may deflect in a cutting operation. Further, the blade may deflect. Furthermore, cutting fluid flowing through an axial channel of the blade may leak through gaps of the clamping member. As a result, a significant amount of cutting fluid is lost and the desired effective clearing of swarf left at the cutting site is compromised. Thus, more cutting fluid is required to achieve the desired clearing of swarf.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.